mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Temporal Commandos
Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.[[Temporal Commandoes|Temporal Commandos]]. Special Tactical Interstellar Temporal Response Teams (STITRT),also known as Project ;Time Strikers,Inc's Temporal Commando Forces or Time Comando Special Forces (TCF) or (TCSF)-a kind of mobile ,interstellar,temporal Special Forces Team,to help support the main Project;Time Stalkers,Inc,away team. Early Formation The Howling Commandos is the name of several fictional groups led by Nick Fury in the Marvel Comics Universe. Contents [hide]Fury's company commander was Captain Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer. Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos followed an elite special unit, the First Attack Squad, nicknamed the "Howling Commandos," which was stationed in a military base in England to fight missions primarily, but not exclusively, in the European theatre of World War II. Under Captain "Happy Sam" Sawyer, Fury was the cigar-chomping noncom who led the racially and ethnically integrated unit, unusual for the time.[4] Even in the early 1960s, Lee was obliged to send a memo to the color separator at the printing plant to confirm that the character Gabe Jones was African American, after the character had appeared with Caucasian coloring in the first issue.[5] The series ran 167 issues (May 1963 - Dec. 1981), though with reprints alternating with new stories from issue #80 (Sept. 1970), and only in reprints after issue #120 (July 1974); at this point the formal copyrighted title in the indicia, which had been simply Sgt. Fury, was changed to match the trademarked cover logo, Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos.[6][7] Following seven issues by creators Lee and Kirby (who returned to collaborate on #13 and on the opening and closing pages of #18),[6] penciller Dick Ayers began his long stint on what would be his signature series, penciling 95 issues, including two extra-length annuals.[8] John Severin later joined as inker, forming a long-running, award-winning team; he would, additionally, both pencil and ink issues #44-46. The series' only other pencilers came on one issue each by Tom Sutton (which Ayers said was "done that time I asked for a furlough and reassignment")[9] and Herb Trimpe ("They shuffled Trimpe and me around, [him] to Fury and [me] and Severin to [The Incredible] Hulk" Ayers recalled.)[9] Powers and abilities[edit] Various Rock is a crack shot, able to shoot down several German fighter planes with a single submachine gun, and able to throw hand grenades with amazing accuracy. Rock is a highly effective close combat fighter, mostly shown using a style of streetfighting mixed with boxing.Rock seems to have close to superhuman endurance and strength, surviving large number of gunshot wounds, fragments from hand grenades, exposure to freezing water and other hazards. Rock's powers seem to be more realistic in Bob Kanigher's stories than in Joe Kubert's.Equipment[edit]The classic Rock was usually dressed in olive drab fatigues, with a .45 caliber Thompson submachine gun (although sometimes he's been shown using an M50 Reising instead) and .45 caliber Colt M1911A1 Semi-automatic pistol as his armament. Oddly, the classic artwork almost always depicts Rock with an M-1 Garand cartridge belt which would be useless to him, as well as two belts of .50 caliber ammunition, which Rock considers lucky charms. Artists John Severin and Russ Heath sometimes attempted a more realistic portrayal of Rock's equipment, but the .50 caliber ammunition remained a personal trademark.Rock is always shown with a number of hand grenades secured to his equipment.Fates of Sgt. Rock[edit] Roy Thomas followed Lee as writer, himself followed by Gary Friedrich, for whom this also became a signature series.[10] Ayers said in 1977, "Stan Lee left Fury first to Roy Thomas because the superheroes were gaining in popularity at that time it was best he concentrate on them," referring to the young Marvel's then growing line of superhero comics, such as Fantastic Four and The Amazing Spider-Man. "I must admit I resented somewhat those superheroes taking Stan away from Fury![11] Friedrich began as a co-scripter of issues #42-44 (May–July 1967). The Friedrich-Ayers-Severin team began in earnest, however, with #45 (Aug. 1967), the first of what would be several of the series' "The" stories: "The War Lover," a shaded exploration of a trigger-happy soldier and the line drawn, even in war, between killing and murder. Daring for the time, when majority public sentiment still supported the undeclared Vietnam War, the story balanced present-day issues while demonstrating that even in what is referred to as "a just war", a larger morality prevails. As one writer in the 1970s observed, ...Sgt. Fury #45 took a firm moralistic stance for the rest of the series by premiering what would become one of the most acclaimed series of stories in comics: the Gary Friedich "The" series, beginning with "The War Lover". ... Future stories in that fashion — all but one written by Friedrich — would center on what war could do to "The Assassin" (#51), the tragedy of a man turned hired liquidator, his family held hostage by Hitler's Gestapo; "The Informer" (#57), an observation on loyalty and trust, staged in a German P.O.W. camp; "The Peacemonger" (#64) [about a World War II conscientious objector]; "The Deserter" (#75), an allusion to the real-life execution of Private Eddie Slovik; "The All-American" (#81), Al Kurzrok's tale of a man [caught] between the twin microcosms of sport and war; and ultimately, "The Reporter" (#110), an account of a journalist faced with the [question of] when might a human life be forfeit? Many feel, also, that #46's tale, "They Also Serve", should be included ... for that story might as easily have been called "The Medic"....[12] Sgt. Fury #57 (Aug. 1968), featuring a Friedrich "The" story. Cover art by Dick Ayers & John Severin.At his best, Ayers' art in Sgt. Fury showed "a clear, forthright storyteller, excellent in medium close shots with a subtly out-of-focus background. He blended large panels with thin or small ones for movement, and often provided vast, cinemascopic panoramas for his writers to work with.... [E]ven in a scene that would ordinarily be static you could feel his characters breathing."[13] Inker Severin "took the art even further, laying dark, scratchy inks" that gave grit to Ayers' pencils.[13] Ayers himself "liked the results of John Severin's work on Sgt. Fury immensely," he said in 1977. "He added details beyond what I'd put in. He always seemed to go one step beyond."[11] Friedrich continued through #83 (Jan. 1971), with the late part of this run having reprint issues alternating with new stories. He returned for the even-numbered issues from #94-114 (Jan. 1972 - Nov. 1973).[6] Sgt. Fury ran concurrently with two other, short-lived Marvel World War II series, Capt. Savage and his Leatherneck Raiders (later titled Captain Savage and his Battlefield Raiders), which lasted 19 issues from 1968–1970; and Combat Kelly, which lasted nine issues from 1972-1973. The Howlers guest starred in #6 and #11 of the former series, and #4 of the latter. The final issue, #167 (Dec. 1981) reprinted the first issue.[7] Seven annual publications appeared, the first titled Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos Special King Size Annual #1 (1965), and the remainder titled Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos King-Size Special #2-7 (1966 - Nov. 1971), with hyphen and sans "Annual". The final three contain reprints only, save for a 10-page framing sequence in #6. In annuals #1 and #3, the Howlers reunited for a special mission each in the Korean War and the Vietnam War, respectively; annual #2 found them storming the beaches at Normandy on D-Day in 1944, and annual #4 was a flashback to the Battle of the Bulge.[14] One latter-day story was published in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 (July 2009), as the cover logo read; its copyright indicia read Sgt. Fury & His Howling Commandos One-Shot #1. The 32-page story, "Shotgun Opera", was by writer Jesse Alexander and artist John Paul Leon.[15] Fictional character biographies[edit]Nicholas Joseph Fury was the eldest of three children born to Jack Fury. His father was a United States citizen who enlisted in the United Kingdom's Royal Flying Corps during World War I. Jack had enlisted in 1916, and later stationed in France. Given the rank of lieutenant, he reportedly shot down Baron Manfred von Richthofen early in the Red Baron's flying career, and was a highly decorated combat aviator by the end of the war in 1918. Discharged after the War, Jack returned home, married an unnamed woman, and became father of three children. Jack's first wife died when Nick was a very young child; Jack married again, but shortly afterward the second Mrs. Fury also died, while Nick was in childhood.[16] Nick, probably born in the late 1910s or early 1920s, was followed by Jacob "Jake" Fury (later the supervillain Scorpio, who co-founded the Zodiac cartel), and their sister, Dawn. All three children grew up in the neighborhood known as Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan, New York City, New York. Nick was an amateur boxer. In issue #34 (Sept. 1966)[10] we learned that with his friend Red Hargrove, he eventually left the neighborhood to pursue his dreams of adventure, eventually settling on a daring wing-walking aviation act. Their death-defying stunts caught the attention of Lieutenant Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer when Fury and Hargrove were training British Commandos in low-level parachuting. Sawyer was serving with the British Commandos in 1940 and underwent training by Fury.[5] Sawyer enlisted them for a special mission in the Netherlands. Nick and Red later joined the U.S. Army, with Fury undergoing basic training under a Sergeant Bass at Fort Dix in New Jersey. Both Fury and Red were stationed at Schofield Barracks, Oahu, Hawaii when the Imperial Japanese Navy attacked the base on December 7, 1941, and Red was among the many killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor.[17] Sawyer, now a captain, recruited select U.S. Army Rangers to his "Able" Company. Sawyer assigned Fury the command of the First Attack Squad, nicknamed the "Howling Commandos." They and the Second Attack Squad (the "Maulers", led by Sgt. "Bull" McGiveney, with Cpl. "Ricketts" Johnson),[18] and, later, Jim Morita's Nisei squad[19] were stationed in a military base in England to fight specialized missions, primarily, but not exclusively, in the European theatre of World War II, eventually going as far afield as the Pacific theatre, Africa, and, once each, in the Middle East and on the Russian front. Fury fell in love with an English nurse, Pamela Hawley, who died in a bombing raid of London before he could propose to her.[5][20] The Howling Commandos' earliest (but not first-published) assignment occurred in the autumn of 1942. They were to recover British rocket scientist Dr. MacMillan from a German military base in occupied Norway. Their success brought the attention of British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, who incorporated the unit into the British Army, and given the title of "Commandos". The Howlers fought against the likes of German General Erwin Rommel and inter-squad bigotry, often in the same story. Antagonists included Baron Strucker, Captain America's nemeses Baron Zemo and the Red Skull (Adolf Hitler's protégé), and other Axis villains. The Howlers encountered Office of Strategic Services agent Reed Richards (later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four) in issue #3 (Sept. 1963), and fought alongside Captain America and Bucky in #13 (Dec. 1964). They reunited for missions in the Korean War, where Fury received a field promotion to lieutenant, and the Vietnam War, each in a summer-annual special, as well as at a present-day, fictional reunion gala in issue #100 (July 1972). Members[edit]In addition to Fury, the elite special unit of US Army Rangers nicknamed the Howling Commandos consisted of Corporal Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan - A former circus strongman, Dum Dum is Fury's good right hand. He occasionally refers to his wife ("ugh!") in Boston and his mother-in-law ("double ugh!") as reasons that he enlisted, preferring to fight Nazis to dealing with them.Private Isadore "Izzy" Cohen - The first demonstrably Jewish American comic book hero. Izzy is a master mechanic.[5]Private Gabriel Jones - An African American serving in an integrated unit, though the U.S. armed forces were not in real-life integrated until after the war, in 1948)[21]Private Dino Manelli[22] - He is modeled after Dean Martin. A swashbuckling movie actor, born in Italy, Dino enlisted to give back to the country that gave him so much. He is fluent in both Italian and German.Private Robert "Rebel" Ralston - an ex-jockey from Kentucky Bluegrass country.Private Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton - A British soldier, replaced Juniper in issue #8 (July 1964).Private Jonathan "Junior" Juniper — In an unusual and daring move for comics at the time, Junior was killed in action after a few issues (#4, Nov. 1963). As one comics historian wrote in 1999, "Today that's no big deal but in 1963, comics heroes simply didn't die; not permanently, anyway. Suddenly, with the death of 'Junior' Juniper, the series acquired some real cachet. It now played like a true-life war drama where people got killed and never came back. You wondered who would be next."[5]Private Eric Koenig - A defector from Nazi Germany who joined the squad in issue #27 (Feb. 1966).In other media[edit] * 1 History1. *1 World War II *1.2 Nick Fury's Howling Commandos *1.3 Secret Invasion *1.4 Dark Reign *2 Other versions *2.1 MAX and Peacemaker *2.2 Ultimate Marvel *3 References History[edit] World War II[edit] Main article: Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos The first group of Howling Commandos was an elite special unit formed in World War II. The original team consisted of: Nicholas Fury -Corporal Timothy Aloysius Cadwallander "Dum Dum" Dugan -Private Isadore "Izzy" Cohen -Private Gabriel Jones -Private Dino Manelli -Private Robert "Rebel" Ralston -Private Jonathan "Junior" Juniper -Private Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton - A British soldier, in issue #8.Private Eric Koenig - A defector from Nazi Germany. He joined the squad in .Occasional other members would join for an issue or two before being killed, transferred, or otherwise leaving (such as Fred Jones in issue #81). Also daringly for the time, the series killed Fury's girlfriend, British nurse Pamela Hawley, introduced in issue #4 and killed in a London air raid in #18. Nick Fury's Howling Commandos[edit]Main article: Nick Fury's Howling Commandos A second Howling Commandos team was introduced in the 2005 series, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos as a supernatural unit that works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Its members were: Clay Quartermain - The commanding officer of Area 13. He takes over in the first issue from Dum Dum Dugan.Warwolf (Marvel Comics) (real name Vince Marcus) - The field leader. He is a werewolf who can transform voluntarily whenever Mars is in the night sky.Nina Price - Half-vampire and half-werewolf.N'Kantu, the Living Mummy - A previously existing character. N'Kantu is an undead prince of Ancient Egypt.Frankenstein - An intelligent clone of the original Frankenstein's Monster. How this process didn't produce different clones of the various individual body parts making up the original monster was briefly mentioned in issue #1. The response was "Don't go there".Gorilla-Man I - A previously existing character. Kenneth Hale is a man trapped in a gorilla's body. He is now a member of the Agents of Atlas. The Third Temporal Commando The Skipper - Easy was always commanded by an officer, usually referred to by Rock as "the skipper" and holding the rank of captain or lieutenant. At least one company commander, a "retread," was shown in the rank of major.Sergeant Frank Rock - the "topkick" or senior NCO of "Easy Company", with the Rank of "Master Sergeant". Rock was a steelworker from Pennsylvania who enlisted in the US Army the day after the attack on Pearl Harbor. He was later promoted to sergeant after the Battle of Three Stripe Hill, in which he held off a German attack single-handed after they killed everyone else in his unit, earning him the nickname "the Rock of Easy Company". He was usually depicted carrying a belt of .50-caliber bullets over his shoulders despite the company's lack of heavy machine guns. Rock supposedly died "from the last bullet fired in the last battle on the last day" of World War Two, but retconned continuities have him survive the war to later become a General.Bulldozer - Rock's second-in-command, holding the rank of Corporal. Notably large and strong. Real name: Horace Eustace Canfield. (An earlier character named Sergeant Nichols first had the nickname "Bulldozer.") Bulldozer is usually seen using a machinegun or an automatic rifle. Wildman - A history professor from Colorado before the war, noted for his bright red full beard. His nickname derives from turning into a "Wildman" when engaged in battle. Real name: Joseph Shapiro.Jackie Johnson- an African-American trooper and ex-heavyweight boxing champion, whose character was an amalgamation of Jackie Robinson and Joe Louis. Notable as one of the first non-stereotypical African-American characters in comics.Little Sure Shot - An Apache sniper who always decorates his helmet with feathers. Real name: Louis Kiyahani.Ice Cream Soldier - A small soldier whose nicknames derive in part from being at his best in combat during cold weather, and in always being "cool in combat". Real name: Phil Mason. In stories post-2000, his nickname is further shortened to "Ice."Four Eyes - A bespectacled soldier and ironically, one of Easy's best sharpshooters. Zack Taylor Nolan - Easy's original bazooka man. He lost one arm in combat, but returned for a final mission.Long Round and Short Round. Zack's replacements on the bazooka, always working as a team.Canary - A soldier known for always whistling in any circumstances not requiring silence.Worry Wart - A solid soldier, constantly worrying about whether his number was almost up.Hot-Head - a flamethrower operator, nicknamed "Hot-Head" because of his temper, his red hair and his weapon. Real Name: Sean O'GradyBeanpole - He carried the 30 cal. machine gun for Easy Co. even though he was the skinniest member of the Company.Farmer Boy - He refused to let the war stop him from doing what he was born to do.Junior - He lied about his age to enlist in the Army. Real Name: William West Lonesome - A simple farm boy before he joined Easy Co. Just wanted to get the war over with so he could return to his family and the harvest. Nick - Real Name: NickSunny - He earned the nickname "Sunny" because he was always smiling. Real Name: Samuel S. GordonTag-a-Long - He got the nickname "Tag-a-Long" due to his shadowing Sgt. Rock's every move to include following Sgt. Rock into dangerous solo missions. Real Name: ThomasWee Willie - He was called Wee Willie because of his small size.Tin Soldier- He was an actor who became a soldier. Real Name: Randy Booth The Losers[edit]Prior to the formation of the group, each character had his own adventures in DC's war anthology comics. Captain Johnny Cloud, a Navajo pilot who always destroyed his planes after a mission, had appeared in All-American Men of War #82–115 (1960–1966); the two-man team of Gunner and Sarge had first appeared in issue #67 of the same title (March 1959) before transferring to Our Fighting Forces for a fifty-issue run, #45–94 (May 1959–August 1965). Captain Storm, a PT Boat Commander, had his own title, which lasted 18 issues from 1964 to 1967.[1] Their first appearance as a group was with The Haunted Tank crew in G.I. Combat #138 (October -November 1969) in a story titled "The Losers". The tank crew had failed to destroy a Nazi radar station and collected the 'Losers'. The men had were on their own after surviving separate disastrous battles. The eight-man strong group rallied and returned to the site of the Nazi radar station, demolishing it.[2] Prior to that, Captain Storm, Gunner and Sarge (along with Fighting Devil Dog) had teamed together once before to fight some Japanese naval officers in Captain Storm #13. They got their own series a few months later (January/February 1970), as the main feature of Our Fighting Forces, beginning with issue #123. Their stories as a team were written by Robert Kanigher and illustrated by a variety of artists, most notably Sam Glanzman, Russ Heath, John Severin, and Joe Kubert. The group served in Europe, Africa, and the Pacific, meeting other DC World War II characters such as the Haunted Tank and Sergeant Rock. The team briefly had a female member named Ona Tomsen who was part of the Norwegian resistance movement, who joined the team in issue #135. At the same time, the team briefly lost Captain Storm, who suffered amnesia (and lost an eye) due to a bomb blast. They reunited in issue #141, when Capt. Storm reappeared as a one-eyed, peg-legged pirate. Gunner's pet dog Pooch also joined the team for some missions. John Doe - A zombie depicted as having normal human-level intelligence, in contrast to other zombie characters in the Marvel universe.Secret Invasion[edit]Main article: Secret WarriorsA third group of "Commandos" are introduced in Mighty Avengers #13. After discovering the Skrull invasion, Nick Fury assembles a team made up of the offspring of various super heroes and villains. This team members are: Quake - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. member and daughter of Mister Hyde. She possesses the power to create earthquake like vibrations.Phobos - The ten year old son of Ares. He possesses the power to cause fear in others by looking in their eyes.Druid - The son of Doctor Druid who has inherited some of his father's skill with magicYo Yo - The daughter of the Griffin. She can run at superhuman speed and bounces back to the point where she began running.Hellfire - The grandson of the Phantom Rider. He is able to charge a chain with fire to wield as a weaponStonewall - Son of the Absorbing Man. Daisy Johnson bails him out of jail he is imprisoned for hitting a cop. Possesses superhuman strength. Very little has so far been revealed about the character.General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross is a fictional character who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Ross is a United States military officer, the father of Betty Ross, ex-father in-law of Glenn Talbot, father in-law of Dr. Bruce Banner, and was head of the Gamma Bomb Project that turned Banner into the Hulk. At the Time Stalkers and Time Strikers temporal agents, who do the actual time-jumping, assisted by assorted technical and administration personnel. Most agents have a special forces background,or training,most have a professional knowledge of history, or both.The Special Tactical Response Teams are simply called Temporal Commandoes or Time Commandoes,and act pretty much similar to the [[Time Sorcerers]] [[Temporal Guardian]] [[Special Forces Teams]] and the [[Tauron Temporal Centaurion]],[[Tauron Special Forces Teams]],with advanced military tacticals,such temporal warp jump Stargate technology,specialized battle armor,specialized weapons and so forthe,not unlike used by the Atlantean,Tauron,Tykhon,Delkhon and Kalladon Armed Forces,just to name a few. Commando The term '''[[commando]]''', in English, means a specific kind of individual soldier or [[military unit]]. In contemporary usage, commando usually means élite [[light infantry]] and/or [[special forces]] units, specialised in [[amphibious warfare|amphibious landings]], [[parachuting]], [[rappelling]] and similar techniques, to conduct and effect attacks. Originally “a commando” was a type of combat '''''unit''''', as opposed to an individual in that unit. In other languages, ''commando'' and ''kommando'' denote a “[[Command (military formation)|command]]”, in the sense of a military unit. In the militaries of most countries, commandos are distinctive in that they specialise in assault on conventional military targets. This is in contrast to other special forces units, which specialise in [[counter-terrorism]], [[reconnaissance]], and [[sabotage]]. However, the term commando is sometimes used in relation to units carrying out the latter tasks (including some civilian [[police]] units). The Alpha Omega Warriors become heroes and veritable legends; in order to maintain public confidence that the war is going well, Omega Warriors,as the legend goes are never listed as killed, only as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missing_in_Action MIA] or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wounded_in_Action Wounded in Action] (WIA) Alpha Omega Warriors have mechanical, cybernetic physiology ,mixed ceramic materials to strenth the skeletal structures granted them several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a computer augmented brain. The right arm and left are armored as well, the face and skull are armored cybernetic implants. They wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability. Temporal Commandoes are trained a special military academy graduate, and a brilliant military strategist.The Omega Warriors are a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and proficient with knives, daggers, handguns, and laser pistols. The Temporal Commando Space Armor. The suit is functional and its capabilities were inspired by those present is the result of studying the technology of the Tauron versions of the armor,plus Atlantean,Delkhonean Space Armor and so forthe.. The armor's features include a system that purifies air powered by solar panels located in the helmet, equipment for weapon transportation, a recording system, emergency illumination and a transponder that can be activated if the wearer is in serious jeopardy. The armor offers protection against attacks with knives, blunt objects and small explosions and is bulletproof.The Temporal Commando Space Armor is laced techno-organic body parts possess enhanced strength and durability, and their techno-organic eye gives him enhanced eyesight, allowing him to see further than a normal human and in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infrared infrared] spectrum. The Time Commandoes are also able to interface with other terchnology .The techno-organic body parts linked with machinery, using them to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hacker_%28computer_security%29 hack] into computers, open [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_lock electronic locks], and travel through time.Synthetic-Kinetic Interface Nano-fluid), a liquid alloy that can be manipulated to conform to any desired shape. It is lightweight but has immense structural integrity, being harder than [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanium titanium] and approaching low-grade [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adamantium_%28comics%29 adamantium].It is a layer between the outer hard armor and inner padding.This suit's camouflage effect was entirely manually controlled, providing the wearer with invisibility to visual or camera detection, but only against backgrounds that are mostly of one color.The Armor is incorporated with polarized metal mesh armor that uses every bit of space for detection and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_countermeasures evasion] components,that help prevent the enemy detect the space armor's profile. Sensory Systems Battlefield Awareness The value of enemy reconnaissance depends on how quickly that information can be relayed to the soldier on the battlefield. The soldiers of the future will have more information immediately available to them than ever before. Omega Force Warrior setup is a significant improvement over current systems. A computer embedded in the suit and located at the base of the soldier's back will be connected to a local and wide-area network, allowing for data transfer.This not so unlike the kind of we see used by the Atlantean soldiers,The [[Atlantean Colonial Marines]],the [[Atlantean Special Forces]] [[Temporal Guardiands|Temporal Guardians]] and so on or the [[Tauron Temporal Centaurian]]. Another vital component of battle is military communication between soldiers. The Alpha Omega Warrior will use sensors that measure vibrations of the cranial cavity, eliminating the need for an external microphone. This bone-conduction technology allows soldiers to communicate with one another, and it also controls the menus visible through the drop-down eyepiece. The helmet has 360-degree situational awareness and voice amplification. Soldiers will utilize a voice-activated, drop-down screen in the helmet to access information without having to put down their weapons. Embedded in a pair of transparent glasses, the display will appear to the soldier as a 17-inch screen. This screen can display maps and real-time video provided by a forward-positioned scout team, satellite or aircraft. Not only will Omega Warriors know more about their fellow soldiers, but they also will know more about their own physiological condition. The physiological subsystem of the uniform lies against the soldier's skin and includes sensors that monitor soldier's core body temperature, skin temperature, heart rate, body position (standing or sitting) and hydration levels. These statistics are monitored by the soldier and by medics and commanding officers who might be miles away. Knowing the condition of a platoon of soldiers allows commanders to make better strategic decisions. The Omega Warrior helmet also includes a GPS receiver, providing commanders with exact positioning data on their troops. * Structural materials - The exoskeleton will have to be made out of composite materials that are strong, lightweight and flexible. * Power source - The exoskeleton must have enough power to run for at least 24 hours before refueling. * Control - Controls for the machine must be seamless. Users must be able to function normally while wearing the device. * Actuation - The machine must be able to move smoothly so it's not too awkward for the wearer. Actuators must be quiet and efficient. * Biomechanics - Exoskeletons must be able to shift from side to side and front to back, just as a person would move in battle. Developers will have to design the frame with human-like joints. Exoskeleton Superhuman strength has always been confined to science fiction, but advances in human-performance augmentation systems could give soldiers the ability to lift hundreds of pounds using the effort they would usually use to lift a fraction of that weight.Humans aren't the swiftest creatures on Earth, and most of us are limited in the amount of weight that we can pick up and carry. These weaknesses can be fatal on the battlefield, and that's why the U.S. Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is investing $50 million to develop an exoskeleton suit for ground troops. This wearable robotic system could give soldiers the ability to run faster, carry heavier weapons and leap over large obstacles. Basically, an exoskeleton is a wearable machine that gives a human enhanced abilities. Imagine a battalion of super soldiers that can lift hundreds of pounds as easily as lifting 10 pounds and can run twice their normal speed. The potential of non-military applications is also phenomenal. In 2000, DARPA requested proposals for human performance augmentation systems , and will soon be signing contracts to begin developing exoskeletons. The military agency said that the testing of this new technology is at least a decade away. It will be much longer before soldiers are donning these body amplification systems for battle. These exoskeletal systems are expected to give soldiers amplified strength and speed, and will also have built-in computers to aid soldiers in navigating foreign territories. Questions still remain about how these machines will be powered and how they will respond to human motion. a look at how humans will wear these machines and the challenges that researchers must overcome to make them practical for use on the battlefield and for commercial applications. Extensive testing by Fate Enterprises,Inc.'s Special Weapons labs,improved upon these standard exoskeletons,using data and research gather from Project;Time Stalkers as well. The life support, boot jets and altitude maneuvering were powered by an on-board supply of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liquid_oxygen liquid oxygen]. Weaponry consisted of palm-mounted third-generation ''Repulsors'' (electron beams which require laser ionized path of air to travel through the atmosphere; the beam is moderated using a pulsing beam and early form of adaptive optics; objects are jolted away from the beam path by the combination of ionized air and the accelerated neutron beam) and a chest-mounted ''Unibeam'' (a variable intensity light source usable as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spotlight spotlight] or a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laser laser]; the pentagon shape of the emitter allowed for more accurate laser pulsing while in an atmosphere), and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epaulet epaulet]-mounted concussion-burst cannons. Sensors consisted of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radar radar], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonar sonar], infrared scanners, and radio. Additional features included [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_countermeasures ECM] against radar and sonar, and the fully articulated hands could be fired out on retractable cables for use as long-range grapples. The suit utilized force field technology to render the Temporal Commando electronically invisible- a layer of low density plasma would be held in place by a focused magnetic field, and the tripole waveform reflected [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radar radar], along with a wave modifier that bent the radar around it. To quash any detectable [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infrared infrared] signature, the armor's boot-jet and para gravity turbo jet pack exhaust was "washed" by bursts of super-cooled air. The micro-turbines on his jet boots possess assisted air liquification devices, rings of liquid oxygen jets, that cool the boots' emissions. Special Forces Command The core of the Project;Time Stalkers Program is '''Stargate Command''' Special Forces Temporal Command, a fictional top-[[secret]] [[military]] organization under NORAD II, based at the [[Mount Kronus Air Force Station]] located with the fictional Valley of Time]] Adams Wire Cracks Stargate Command (and at Creek Mountain Facility, a fictional name for Cheyenne Mountain in the ). Stargate Command, codenamed "[[Area 52]]" Project Time Stalkers,Inc Command structure The S base is typically commanded by a General and is staffed by subject matter experts and military support personnel, several elite special operations teams, and several SG teams, including [[SG-1]]. Stargate Command started '''George''' "The President of the United States [...] has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats, and if possible to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds. Now, these teams will operate on a covert, top-secret basis. No one will know of their existence except the President and the [[Joint Chiefs of Staff|Joint Chiefs]]. at the time of , there were at least 25 SG teams. The majority of the teams are [[United States Air Force|U.S. Air Force]] with some [[United States Marine Corps|U.S. Marine Corps]], civilians and later [[United States Army|U.S. Army]] as well. Other countries' militaries have been included as the existence of the Stargate was revealed to other countries (the first were the Russians, A very few alien beings ([[Teal'c]], [[Jonas Quinn]], and [[Vala Mal Doran]]) have also been allowed to join. These offworld teams usually operate as teams of four, although that is not a requirement. The first leader of the Special Forces Temporal Command (SFTC )was [[Major General Thadeus Westmore |Major General Thadeus Westmore ]] in the early 1930's, followed by Major General George Carver from 1956 to 1966. Major General Jim Bradley briefly replaces General Carver, who retires under duress in 1973,during the ''Tauron Centaurion Invasion '' incident,trying help defend the Project Time Stalkers,Inc.New Genisis Bunker from the Tauron Empire military forces trying to retake their abandoned outpost once again.". Elizabeth becomes the first civilian commander of the (SFTC ) after Hammo When Weir leaves the"" to be in charge of the Atlantis Expedition Brigadier General Jack takes over until he replaces Hammond as the commander of the [[Department of Homeworld Security]] in ea"[[Avalon (Stargate SG-1)|Avalon]]"Major General [[Hank Landry (Stargate)|Hank Landry]] is leader of the(SFTC ) . Major General [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Merrill Frank Merrill], Command staff. Major General Harvard Greystone-United World –(United States Army Officer)-Supreme Commander of Project; Time Stalkers,Inc.Militry Officers. Project ;Time Strikers,Inc. Colonel Daniel Stockton. -United World –(United States Army Officer)-Second in Commander of Project; Time Stalkers,Inc.Militry Officers. Project ;Time Strikers,Inc. Colonel Calvin Carpenter- United World –(United States Army Officer)-Commanding Officer United World Star Forces. U.W.S.F. Lieutenant Colonel Alicia Jones; United World –(United States Army Officer)-Second in Command-Commanding Officer United World Star Forces. Major John McQueen- United World – (United States Star Forces Officer)- Lieutenant Colonel, United World Space Force Military Commander Wyatt Silverheels-Military Officer United World – (United States Army Officer)-Indian with Comanche blood is in excellent physical condition, is capable of training and controlling animals, and is an expert in tracking, thanks to his tribal training. Ranger School In order to prepare the Rangers for combat, the Army instituted the United States Army [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranger_School Ranger School]. Initially, all Rangers trained at the school belonged to one of the numerous Ranger companies. After the Korean War ended and the companies were disbanded, the school continued to train new Rangers. =